


Deep Breath

by CasperElle



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: AU kind of, M/M, Might be mistakes, My First Fanfic, Original Character - Freeform, Prostitution, Rape, Suicidal Thoughts, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasperElle/pseuds/CasperElle
Summary: Brian has lost his job as a cop. His dreams of becoming a detective shattering before his hands. That's okay though, he had managed to destroy most of the evidence and Team Toretto were able to stay in the states. It's been a whole 3 months since Brian has seen them. Had seen Dom and Mia. Letty and Leon. Jesse and Vince... Vince. The bearded asshole he had fallen for. Only Dom knew, but Vince would never know. He wouldn't allow it.





	1. I got you, Buster.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Fast and Furious characters. I do own some original characters though. Sorry for the short chapter, I promise they will get longer.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde haired blue eyed male slowly got out of the small truck he was able to buy with the last of his savings. It was nothing fancy just something to get him around. It was constantly breaking down, but with no job - seriously who would hire an ex-cop? - he couldn't afford to pay for the parts that he needed.

He didn't know why he was here, just that he was here. Standing in front of Toretto's Shop. The stupid shop with the horribly bad tuna. Biting his lip he looked down, his shoulders slumping. He couldn't do this. He couldn't face them. Turning around he had gotten as far as putting his hand back on the door handle before he heard a harsh voice yell at him.

"What the fuck you doing here, you fucking narc?"

It seemed as though Vince was still angry. Brian closed his eyes, his grip on the door handle tightening. He was tempted to just ingore the voice and get in his truck and drive away with out looking back but that decision was turned short when rough hands grabbed him and slammed him up against the side of the old vehicle. Brian winced, his back still bruised. 

He closed his eyes not wanting to see the angry, no _furious,_ look on Vince's face. 

"I asked you a fucking question, _cop_."

There it was. That rough, soothing voice Brian had came to love. However the only soft answer Brian gave was, 

"Ex. I ain't a cop no more." Brian shrugged off the arm on his chest, getting into his truck. Even then he didn't glance at the brunette who seemed to have been deemed silent. If it was out of shock or anger, the blonde didn't know. When the truck had disappeared around the corner, out of sight from the garage and shop, out of sight from Vince, Brian had let go.

His grip on the wheel was tight. He had managed to make it to his small shitty apartment down in the more crime ridden part of Echo Park. He had managed to make it into his run down home before he collapsed on the floor sobbing. He didn't have anyone anymore. Dom probably hated his guts, Mia never wanted to see him again. Vince... Vince still hated him.

A constant ringing from his phone is the only thing that kept him anchored in reality. Wiping his face and eyes he brought the phone up to his face, grimacing when he saw the name that flashed on the screen. Biting his lip he slowly flipped open the phone bringing the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" He mumbled, standing up.

"You better not be late this time O'Conner. I don't want to lose any customers cause the eye candy was taking too fucking long."

"Yes, sir." With that the line went dead.

Looking at the clock, Brian cursed and went to go get changed. He was going to be late.

 

~*~

 

Brian stumbled out of the club's back entrance coughing. His face was bruised, his lip busted. He wasn't sure but he was positive there was a cut on his forehead and that he probably had a concussion. Looking down at himself, he struggled to pull on his clothes. Trying to save what ever self respect he had. He soon became frustrated when his fingers wouldn't stop shaking enough for him to button up his pants.

He was limping then, down the side walk. Due to the lack of people, he assumed it was about three or four in the morning. He squirmed slightly, feeling the release of his... customers leaking out of his ass. He didnt know how this had happened to him. Shaking his head he sniffed a bit. His eyes stung, his arms wrapping around his torso, trying to keep what is left of him together. He couldn't do this. He coughed slightly before a wave of dizziness caught him, making him stagger into a near by wall. Looking up, he started to tense when he saw a pair of head lights coming from down the road. 

 _Oh no. If I get caught like this..._  Brian didn't know how to finish that thought. His body fell to the ground, his body sagging as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He could feel his hair starting to become damp. Was he sweating? A slight flicker of growing red had clued him in that he was bleeding. Looking up once more, he noticed a familiar car parked on the side of the road. A pair of, what looked like combat boots coming his way. This is it. He was going to get raped, beaten. That's all he was good for. When the boots got close enough he closed his eyes waiting for the hit. 

When it never came, Brian opened his eyes again, only to feel soft arms slowly lift him up, a rough soothing voice lulling him into the soft comforts of darkness. Before he passed out, from the bloodloss, he assumed, he could have sworn he heard a soft, _I got you, Buster. I got you._

That couldn't be though. Vince hated him. 

 

~*~

 

When he awoke, he wasn't in his bed. Groaning quietly, he slowly tried to sit up, only to blink when he found himself surround by dark sheets on a very comfortable bed. Frowning, he looked around trying to see where he was, or whose room he was in. Reaching up, he blinked when he found bandages wrapped around his head. Glancing down at himself, he only then saw how he was dressed differently. In a dark brown short sleeve, as well as a pair of boxers that seemed a little too big on him, someone must have changed him. 

"Oh, you're awake." 

He was sure he had gotten whip lash when he shot his head up. There standing on the stairs was Mia. Mia Toretto. At the shocked expression, Mia chuckled quietly before her face went serious again. 

The questions were coming, the blonde could almost see the gears turning inside the female's head.

"Brian what were you doing?" Mia asked quietly, setting the tray of food down on the night stand he hadn't noticed she was caring. "Who did this to you?"

Brian didn't know how to answer, yet at the same time he wanted to scream at Mia. Wanted to tell her how he had no one. How he was kicked out and hated by the only family he had left, how the person he was in love with hated his very being. Instead he opened his mouth and asked quietly,

"Where am I?" 

The next words out of Mia's mouth had shocked him. 

"You're in Vince's room."

 

~*~

 

Mia had to reign in the laugh that was threatening to escape. The look on Brian's face was priceless but the comical feel of it had disappeared when Brian started to hyperventilate. Standing to her feet Mia tried to calm down the blonde surfer boy.

"Brian. Brian!" Mia reached out intent on just trying to smooth his hair down when he suddenly jerked backat the first touch.

"Don't touch me! Get away!" Brian started to jerk and squirm, his hands shooting out and slapping Mia's away.

Mia jerked back, shock and what looked like betrayal clear on her face. The Toretto didn't know what to do, so she did the most logical thing that came to mind. She went to go get Vince and Dom. When Brian heard the door close, he let out a breath before he slowly started to relax, his eyes darting around but not seeing. He was in the club, getting drooled on by pigs and assholes. When he heard the door open again, panic seized his heart.

"Get away... Get away!" 

Strong arms wrapped around him, forcing his arms to his side's before a soft voice said in his ear, "Shh. I'm here Brian. Calm down, Buster."

That voice was wrong, it wasn't Kyle's, nor was it Lance's. Slowly, Brian felt himself relaxing. The scent of motor oil and grease, as well as a earthy scent filled his senses. Looking down at the arms around his torso, Brian found his eyes staring at pink, almost bright red scars. 

Vince.

Looking up, Brian caught the eyes of the said brunette. "V-Vince?"

Bitting the inside of his cheek roughly, Brian's looked away, his shoulder's shaking due to the ragged breath he took in. Vince was here. Holding him. Soothing him from the mightmare that was his life. This wasn't... This was impossible. Vince hated him.

"I don't hate you." 

A quiet voice murmured in his ear. Brian was confused for a moment, thinking Vince was a mind reader. Yet again, a voice cut through his thoughts once again.

"I'm not a mind reader, Bri. You're saying that shit out loud." 

Even though the voice was still gruff, Brian heard the hint of amusement. Looking up slowly, he saw the rest of Team Toretto looking at him and Vince. Brian's shrunk at the gazes his face turning and burying itself in the strong chest that belonged to Vince.

He didn't notice the looks the team shot each other. This was no longer the strong confident Snowman, they came to love. This was the man who had been abused, raped, beatened. The awkward silence was broken by Dom, who asked the simplest most terrifying question in Brian's universe.

"Who did this to you, Buster?"

 


	2. Oh Brian...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian is taken care of by his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to make these chapters longer I promise

_Who did this to you?_

Brian didn't know how to answer that. Looking around, he saw that Vince had separated himself from the traumatized blonde. 

"I-I-.." The words were caught in his throat. Blue eyes caught brown, Dom's stare was hard, angry. Whether if it was directed at him, he didn't know. When Vince twitched towards him, Brian flinched. That didn't go unnoticed, neither did the pinched expression that contorted the brunette's face. 

He was saved from answering when Mia asked, "Would you like to shower Brian?"

A quick nod from the blonde had Mia ushering him out of the basement and into the living room. "Upstairs, you should remember. I'll have Leon find you some clothes alright? You guys should be about the same size." 

When Mia disappeared once again, Brian allowed his gaze to look else where. Not much as changed since he had been gone. There was still pictures of the team, of him... Vince's guitar still sat in the corner, a shelf full of movies. Brian caught his bottom lip between his teeth,  _it was like he never left._

When he heard footsteps climbing up from the basement, Brian panicked and quickly made his way upstairs to the bathroom. He didn't take long in the shower, maybe a little longer than usual but that was normal for him. Kyle and Lance had always pushed him to be quick, guess old habits die hard. 

Lifting up the bottle of shampoo, Brian cracked a slight smile when he saw the fruit scented label. Guess it was Mia's. He couldn't imagine any of the guys using this. Especially Vince. When he rised off and climbed out of the shower, he allowed himself to towel down. The only thing wet now was his hair. Biting his lip, he saw a pair of clothes on the counter. 

He knew the team would never hurt him, but his mind was screaming at him that someone had seen him naked. Had seen the marks and the bruises. Shuddering lightly he slowly pulled on the clothes, wincing when the soreness from his muscles caught up with him. 

He didn't want to face everyone, however he knew he couldn't stay in the bathroom forever. Running a hand through damp hair, he slowly padded down the stairs. Everyone was sprawled in various places, their eyes on his slow moving form. At the gazes, Brian couldn't help but try to shrink, try to make his body as small as possible. It was Dom that spoke up then.

"Foods on the table. Better hurry before it gets cold."

 

~*~

 

When Brian disappeared into the kitchen, Vince wasable to slam his fist into the wall. 

"What the _fuck_ happened to him?"

Vince leaned heavily on the wall, his forehead pressing into the hard wood. Taking a deep breath, Vince looked at Dom who had looked as angry as Vince felt. Leon and Jesse were trying to steer clear of the two angry males, their faces were suddenly lost. Brian was no longer their Snowman. He was broken, but that was okay, cause they were going to fix them. 

"He is family." Letty murmured. Kicking off the wall, Letty crossed her arms and said to the team, "Brian is family. And we don't leave family behind."

A crash from the kitchen had everyone jumping. 

"Brian!" Vince had been the first one there arriving at the scene, Brian craddling his hand close to his chest as a broken glass lay a few inches from him. His shoulders were shaking, his gaze down. He looked like a kicked injured puppy.

"Oh Bri..." 

Vince slowly walked to the fallen Brian, who had scrambled back from Vince out of instinct, "I-I'm sorry! I w-was just t-trying to get a glass of w-water!" 

Vince slowly sank down onto his knees, his hands raised in surrender, "Shh.. It's okay Brian. It's okay.."

Vince made an almost unnoticablly gesture with his hand, signalling everyone out of the kitchen. When he glanced back at the retreating team, he almost missed the small smile Dom sent the brunette. Vince had rolled his eyes before he looked back at Brian who seemed to be on the verge of having a heart attack. Vince mentally cursed himself before he slowly bended to all fours, crawling closer to Brian whose breathing was starting to get eratic. 

"I'm here Bri." He whispered quietly, before he gently reached out to the blonde. When his fingers brushed his shoulder, Brian had jerked but other then that, the blonde did not move.

"That's right Bri. That's right. It's Vince." The said male was now pulling the male into his chest. The blonde leaning heavily on him. Vince didn't know how long they had been there after that. The next time Vince looked down at Brian, the blonde was asleep. Sighing softly, Vince lifted the Snowman, biting back a groan that threatened to escape when all of his joints popped. Careful not to jostle the blonde, Vince walked to the living room. Immediately, everyone turned their eyes to Brian, all of them seeming to relax when they noticed Brian was simply asleep. "I'll clean him up."

Vince wandered to his bathroom, the only bathroom on the bottom floor. Pulling out the first aid kit, Vince sat down on the toilet. Holding Brian's hand, the tattooed brunette gently started to clean off the dried blood, glad that the cut did not need stitches. After cleaning and bandaging the cut, Vince pushed the supplies away and walked downstairs to the basement to the room he moved into when Dom went to prison. To the room he never left. Setting Brian down on the bed, a grip on his fingers had him stopping. 

"S-Stay... Please," Brian whispered softly, his broken blue eyed had frozen Vince in place. Knowing he was going to regret this, Vince simply nodded, "Scoot over, Buster." 

Brian had smiled widely then, before he had scooted over on the bed. Vince couldn't help the chuckle that escape his throat. Stripping down to his boxers, Vince laid down on the bed. Shock filling him when the blonde beauty cuddled into his chest. 

Vince stared down at Brian for a moment. Before he knew it, Vince found his arms wrapping around the blonde, pulling him even closer. 

_I'm in some deep shit..._

 

_~*~_

 

When Brian awoke, he immediately started to freak out. Arms were around him and breathing was in his ear. However, the sight of pink scars on a tattooed arm, reminded him he had asked Vince to stay.

Looking over at the sleeping brunette, Brian had smiled gently before he settled back into a comfortable position. 

"Thanks, V."

 

~*~

 

When Vince awoke, he grimaced when his neck popped.

"Fuck..."

However at the feeling of an odd weight on his chest, Vince looked down, only to come eye to eye with a certain blonde. 

"Brian..."


	3. A Plan

Brian didn't know how it happened. One moment he was in the shower, the next he was screaming and kicking at Vince who had decided to open the door mid shower to tell Brian that he had found some old clothes of Leon and that he didn't have to worry about wearing over sized clothes just that he needed to remember to actually eat this time.

Vince's intention was just to inform, really, he never meant to scare Brian and now that Brian was naked, wet, and kicking at him, he saw how truly those bastards had hurt his buster. He didn't want to believe it when Hector told him that Brian had been working down in this cheap strip club as an escort. However when he saw the blonde stumbling out of the club rumpled and pants still undone it made his blood boil. 

It had taken himself and Dom to finally calm down the scared surfer. Vince had wrapped his arms around Brian's middle, pinning his arms down to his torso and rocking back and forth as his blue eyed charge cried his eyes out. Dom had simply watched Brian with a sad expression, this was not the Snowman he knew. He knew that whatever those bastards did, they were going to get nailed to the cross.

Dom had waited till Brian had calmed down before he had helped Vince dress the weakly protesting blonde. Vince knew that Brian's words didn't have any real heat to them, he was tired, exhausted even. Vince had carried Brian down the stairs then, had gently sat him on the sofa before disappearing into the kitchen for a few moments before coming back with a tray with a plate of chicken noodle soup that Mia had made to warm Brian up.

"Come on, Buster. You gotta eat sometime." Vince had sat the tray down over the blondes lap and had stared at the him until Brian had relented and slumped weakly picking up the spoon that sat next to the beautiful white bowl. It was strange seeing the once cool Snow man slumped and barely eating. To see him jump at every little sound and watch as he fought to flee because of a reflex that his brain had created. 

Vince didn't know what was happening to him. All he was worried about what Brian, the cop that had ruined their lives and had sent them fleeing from the one place that was home for them. Yet, they were allowed to come back, allowed to live in peace without having to worry about someone breathing down their neck whenever they turned a corner.

"I'm done." 

Brian knew that he barely touched his food, he tried, he really did but he was scared. He had yet to go to work and he knew that if he turned on his phone it was going to be swamped with missed calls and text. Lance was going to kill him, Kyle was probably going to beat him to an inch of his life. He didn't want that, they could hurt Vince, could hurt Dom and Mia, Letty and Leon. He couldn't let that happen. He needed to leave, to let them know that he was no where near the Torettos. 

"Bri, you barely even touched your soup. Can't you try to eat a little bit more?" It was Mia's voice then. Telling to eat a little more before he went off to bed once again.

Brian had simply smiled weakly at Mia before he said, "I'm trying Mia. I really am, I just can't take anymore food. Maybe later." 

He knew there wasn't going to be a later, he would have been gone by then. Away from the Toretto's where he could go and please his bosses cause they were assholes and didn't understand that he was a human being not a sex toy. Taking a breath, Brian had simply stood and walked downstairs to Vince's room. He needed a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I am sorry for the extremely short chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
